


Off The Cuff

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Series: In Your Closet [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disrobing in more ways than you thought possible, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Look guys I'm alive, The return of the Bowie shirt, Valentine's One True Partner Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: Lucifer told Chloe she was welcome to anything in his closet...maybe just not that.





	Off The Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Valentine's One True Partner Fics; my partner (the lovely titC) and I shared the same prompt and got two different fics ;)

“You're welcome to whatever you find in the closet, darling,” Lucifer’s voice said over the roar of the shower.

Chloe felt his fingertips dance over her shoulder, caught in between a caress and the tune he'd just finished playing. She couldn't help but lean into his touch.

Even with her eyes closed she could picture him perfectly: barefoot, belt undone, warm smile. The rustle of fabric and the dull clink of metal told her that he'd knelt down beside the bed.

“Ten minutes, but you're welcome to join me and make it twenty,” he whispered, breath tickling her ear. 

Chloe couldn't help her lips quirking up at his offer. The offers were so different than they used to be. Where they were once leering and playful, the one Lucifer gave tonight was gentle and sweet.

“Go,” was her only reply. 

Lucifer gave her a dramatic sigh, and Chloe could hear him drawing himself back up to his feet. Another caress, this time on the back of her thigh, told her that his exasperation was all for show. 

His footsteps quickly surrendered to the roaring water of his shower. Chloe finally opened her eyes when the bathroom door clicked shut.

Chloe hadn't been faking, she was exhausted. Her head was fuzzy from the doze Lucifer’s piano playing had sent her into an hour before. She'd only meant to stay for dinner, but dinner had turned into a nightcap, and a nightcap into a night over. They had work in the morning, but when Lucifer had laid her on the bed, all of those excuses dissolved into his black silk sheets. 

Eyelids drooping and limbs heavy, Chloe forced herself to sit up. The room spun lazily, the familiar shadows glided across her face and tried to pull her back down onto the mattress. But Chloe pushed herself up off the bed anyways. 

It was a short walk to Lucifer’s huge closet. She'd only been in it a few times before, but she'd never forgotten the neat rainbow rows of pocket squares and the warm wood that displayed them.

Chloe walked sluggishly past his suits, hung nicely by color and designer, and towards his loungewear shelf. She thanked God that Lucifer was as anal as he was. For as much as Chloe teased him about it, it was a blessing in disguise.

Chloe’s hands glided past Armani sweatpants and Prada hoodies. She didn't really know what she was looking for, but she knew it wasn't something that was three times her month's salary. On the far back wall she found tee shirts. Not just any tee shirts,  _ normal  _ ones. The cheap ones that were fifteen bucks in any store in her price range. 

To her surprise, there were a lot of band shirts. Black Sabbath, Bowie, Sinatra-- where he got a rat pack shirt she had no idea, but if she was being honest with herself, Chloe had no idea where  _ any _ of these shirts had come from.    

Without thinking, she stripped out of her shirt jeans and tugged Lucifer’s Bowie tee from its wooden hanger. 

The oversized collar sagged when she bent down to grab her clothes, exposing the same shoulder its owner had touched five minutes ago.

Satisfied and slightly more awake than she was before, Chloe made her way back towards the bedroom. Just as she was about to flick off the light, a piece of white fabric caught her eye. 

She let her curiosity pull her towards a hidden alcove to the left of Lucifer’s suit jackets. Chloe let her bundle of clothes fall to the floor with a soft  _ thump.  _ Hanging smartly in a space all of its own, was an out-of-place set of robes. On closer inspection, Chloe found that they weren't, in fact white, but a creamy silver instead. The jacket and pants looked flowing and loose-fitting, but when she reached out to touch them, they were stiff and starched. That information made her shudder for some reason. Chloe shook her head to get rid of the uneasiness and peeled back the long jacket to reveal a sleeveless shirt. Unlike the jacket, it was softer and almost felt like spandex when she pulled on it. The silvery fabric was almost blue against the darkened corner it called home. 

Chloe didn't know what possessed her to do it, but before her brain could process it, she was yanking the robes from the hanger and marching out of the closet, her own clothes a forgotten heap on the floor.

The bathroom door was still closed when she perched herself at the foot of the bed. The water was already shut off, and Chloe could hear Lucifer fiddling around with his millions of skin products. 

She thought of the man behind the door and the past he still didn't like to share. Then she looked down at the robes in her lap with a sour feeling in her stomach. This was wrong. She couldn't-- no she  _ wouldn't  _ do this to him. If Lucifer had wanted her to know about them, he would have told her, the reasonable part of her conscious said. The unreasonable portion threw Lucifer’s  _ you're welcome to whatever you find in the closet  _ right back in her face.

Chloe pushed herself back off the bed, but before she could take a step, the bathroom door opened.

Lucifer materialized from the cloud of steam that billowed out from the door. He'd forgone wearing towels in her presence since they'd become “an item”, as Ella would say. 

“Darling what are you still doing up, I thought you were tired,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the closet. She hoped he was just grabbing some underwear from one of the drawers on the right. She almost prayed to his dad that he didn't look to the left. 

Chloe dimly watched his bare ass round the corner of the closet. There was too much dread clogging her throat to respond to him. She held her breath instead; he still hadn't noticed the robes yet.

Lucifer emerged a moment later wearing a pair of black briefs and a confused look. “Detective?”

The sour feeling in Chloe’s stomach curdled. She'd almost wished he was still wearing nothing. At least then she might have been able to distract him.

As if in slow motion, Chloe watched as his soft gaze tightened as it drifted down her body and to the robes tangled in her hands.

“Where did you get those?” His voice was flat. Chloe said nothing. Lucifer raked a shaky hand through his wet hair. He stalked over to her in three deft movements, snatching the robes from her. “Det-- _ Chloe _ , where did you--?” He tore his eyes away from hers. 

Chloe gulped. Lucifer’s body trembled with barely concealed emotion. “I--you said anything. I should have known--I'm sorry.”

Still refusing to look at her, Lucifer wrung his hands, the fabric wrinkling in his grasp. He heaved out an uneven breath, his shoulders sagging with the weight of what Chloe thought must be unpleasant memories.

She watched in tense silence as he folded the robes delicately over one arm, before blindly reaching the empty one out for an embrace. Afraid of shattering the flimsy peace, Chloe didn't hesitate to fold into him. They stood wrapped up for what felt like an eternity to Chloe. Her heart beat so widely against her chest, she was convinced Lucifer could feel it thundering against his own.

“They're from my time in the Silver City.”

Chloe felt sick. His tone gave away the tears he was trying to hide in her hair. “I can't bring myself to throw them out.” She tightened her grip on his neck. “I,” his voice broke as if the words were poison, “miss it sometimes.” A moment of silence. “I miss  _ them  _ sometimes.”

Chloe knew he didn't mean his parents. “I'm sorry Lucifer.” She felt a sad grin ruffle her hair.

Lucifer finally released her, the robes brushing her leg. The moonlight slipping through the blinds illuminated a single tear track searing his cheek.

“It's alright darling, you just surprised me. It's been in the past for such a long time...” He flashed another sad smile and ran a longing finger down the stiff material. Chloe mirrored his smile. 

Slowly, she closed the distance between them once more, flattening her palms against his chest as she went. The robes swished as Lucifer’s hands unconsciously went to her waist. He tilted his head down until it bumped with hers, drawing her closer. Chloe stole a peck on his lips, and pushed him on the bed, a small sound of surprise escaping her lips when Lucifer took her with him. Chloe must have looked more surprised than she thought, because she felt his body rumble with laughter. 

Chloe grinned, the knot of dread in her stomach finally beginning to unravel itself. She pushed herself up, choosing to straddle his hips instead of laying nose to nose. Lucifer’s hands slid from her body, robes dragging across the sheets. Chloe stole a look at them, and then gave a sly one to their owner. 

She reached for them slowly, giving him time to pull them out of her reach, but Lucifer did nothing. He let her take them from his grasp with an expression that Chloe couldn't read. His eyes tracked her movements as she stroked a jacket cuff, before pressing the robes to his chest.

“I bet you used to look so cute.” Chloe offered a lopsided smile to let him know she was teasing. 

Lucifer’s brows shot up in mock-offense. “Used to?”

“You know any other time you'd tell me,” Chloe cleared her throat, “‘ _ the devil is not ‘cute’, Detective, I'm sexy.”’ _

“I could  _ make  _ them sexy,” he said suggestively. Something flashed across Lucifer’s face. He blinked before holding them up to her body. “ _ You _ could make them look sexy.”

Chloe chuckled, smoothing the rough fabric down her chest. “I'm pretty sure this conversation is going to send me to hell.”

Lucifer’s grin broadened. “It's a good thing you're sleeping with the devil then.”

“Well in that case.” Chloe drew the jacket around her shoulders, leaving the sleeves to hang freely in the space between them. Lucifer let the rest of the robes drop from his grip as she leaned down to trace a ghost of a kiss on his jaw. “Let's make sure I'm getting down there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE. Hey guys long time no see. I'm coming at you guys with a belated Valentine's Day fic. I'm currently on vacation so this entire thing was done on mobile so that's why some of the tags and/or formatting are a bit screwy. In other news: I'm trying to start writing regularly again (we'll see how well that goes). More love to titC for looking this over twice and more or less dragging me through it ❤


End file.
